Jenny
by CaptainAwesom3
Summary: Jennifer "Jenny" Ova - school girl from a rich family - attends a public school and meets Alex Bandetti, a girl who loves music and piano. Unknowing to Jenny, her feelings for Alex grow to new levels since their first meeting in 5th grade and the concert in 8th grade. [WARNING: Has slight swearing]
**Jenny**

 _"Class, We have a new student. Her name is Jennifer-"_

 _"Y-You can call me Jenny."_

 _"Right... Jenny, Tell us a little bit about yourself please."_

 _"O-Ok. There is something major I need to start out with first... I'm gay..."_

 _I remember they all just stared at me in either awe or disgust... I can remember only one girl looking at me with great interest. One Alex Bandetti... Possibly the sweetest girl I'd ever meet in my grade school years..._

 _Was that the right move though?_

 _"Alright then... Anything else?" I could tell the teacher was feeling very awkward at the time._

 _"I'm from Chicago and my family is... kinda rich..." They all looked up at me with great interest. Probably wondering how rich I really was..._

 _"Alright, now... Where can we seat you..."_

 _The girl from before raised her hand. "There's an empty seat by me Ms. Langlee."_

 _"Ah, there you go Jenny, right next to Alex." Alex huh..._

 _I take my seat._

 _She turns to me. "I do hope we can be friends Jenny." Her smile warmed my heart. Unlike anyone else I've known..._

"JENNY! Jenny, Where are you?" I hear her call out.

I stick my head out the door. "Right here ya boob...Ya blind 'r something hon?" I've been in the practice room for nearly an hour waiting for Alex to get here so I can help her practice for her concert, unlike her boyfriend...

"Oh, sorry..." I pull her in. "Early to practice I see."

"Oh, Hon, I'm always early for things that involve you." I sit down on the piano bench with her not long after. "Say, Where's your "boyfriend"..."

"I told you, he has football practice after school now."

"I sure hope he knows how to play the opening piece. Otherwise, our practice is for nothing... And - believe me - I love our quality time together. It's sad you won't leave him... He's a dick when you're gone."

"You've said this before Jenny, but I still don't believe you. He'd never betray me, would he?"

"Oh wow, You trust him THAT much?" I just wish she'd leave him...

"Hey now, quit that. He loves me and I love him, so there." I've never seen the guy even say it out loud to her before.

"Has he ever SAID it out loud to you before?"

"N-No, but I can feel it in my stomach. I know he loves me." She sets the sheets down on the music stand and sorts through them.

"If he doesn't say it to you before the show, I don't think he ever will. He's bound to leave you for the next girl he finds to be "attractive" to his boy-ish mind... Hell, He's probably after that one Alysa chick in the freshman class-"

"DON'T say her name... Please..." She tensed up at the mere mention of her name. Did I hit a nerve?

"You know, don't you..." She turns away from me. I probably shouldn't press her like this, but she needs to know.

"I-I... I saw her number i-in his phone... S-Speed dial even..." I can hear her voice quiver like she's crying. Turns out, she is. I hug her from behind. "H-He's not gonna... Leave me... i-is he?"

"Shh... Don't cry, It's gonna be ok..." I sit there like this for just a few minutes until Alex turned around to face me. "Alex, If he does leave you, you come tell me. I'll beat his ass up for you. You can even hold him down if you'd like." I smirk, she smiles her genuine smile. The smile I love. She hugs me again.

"Thank you so much for being my friend Jenny." I rub her back. "Of corse hon... What're friends for, right?"

"Alright, Alex Bandetti? You're on in five minutes, repeat - five minutes."

Alex turns to face me with a worried look. "W-Where is he?" She gets a buzz for her phone. It was her no good boyfriend Tom...

"Sorry, I'm running a little late today. How long I got?"

"Three minutes."

"More than enough. Be there in two."

She turns back to me. I've been standing with her this entire time. "J-Jenny, what if I can't hit my notes, or if Tom doesn't show up in time, or-" I hug her. She needs something like this now and then. "Alex Bandetti, You'll be amazing. I've worked with you tirelessly this past week just to make sure you get it right. I did all that for you hon." I rub her back as I say this. Her makeup starts to run. "Let's get you cleaned up now." Good thing I always have makeup wipes.

Just as I finish, Tom comes in. "Sorry I'm late, my car broke down halfway to the school." Ok, I seriously doubt a barely used Chevy could "break down" halfway to the school. He's gotta be lying. And of corse, Alex hugs him. I speak up. "Are you sure you know the opening parts?" He looks at me "funny." I say funny because I can't really describe how he looked. "'Course I do. What do you think I was doing here early in the mornings, playing with myself?"

The backstage hand from earlier chimes in. One minute Ms. Bandetti."

I give Alex a thumbs up. "Knock 'em dead hon, You got this~" I've never seen her smile brighter than ever before. And with that, they wait behind the curtain. I'll always root for Alex. Always...

As I watch their performance, I can't help but get the feeling something might go wrong... If that does happen though, I'll be there for her. I am just mesmerized by her singing voice. Every time we practiced, I would sometimes get caught up in the moment and let the music flow through my body. It's so soothing...

When she's done, she comes rushing up to me with tears in her eyes. Tears of pure joy. "I did it, I did it!" She kept on saying that jumping for joy in my arms.

"WE did it. Together." Ok, You didn't do shit Tom. All you did was play piano. Alex hugs Tom and kisses his cheek. "Yeah sorry, We did it~" God I hate him...

"Alex, Can we talk alone for a few minutes?" There's that feeling again... "Sure? What's up?" My cue to leave. I give Alex my "I'll be right outside" look and I step out. I can still hear them though...

"Alex, This really isn't easy for me to say..."

"W-What is?"

"I-I... I'm leaving you..." Mother fucker...

"W-What?W-Why?"

"I'm just... I..."

"It's that Alysa girl isn't it..."

"How did you-"

"Your phone went off while you were in the bathroom one day and I saw her number in your contacts list. S-Speed dial even..."

"I-I'm really sorry..." Fucker, No you're not. If you really where, you never would've said it to begin with!

"No you're not..." Like I said!

Next thing I hear are footsteps slowly walking away. My cue to return I suppose...

She's just standing there, crying quietly to herself... "J-Jenny," She quietly asks. She doesn't turn to face me and asks, "Will you leave me too?" It was then I realized she needed a shoulder to cry on now more than ever. I hug her tightly from behind.

"I'll never leave you. Ever."

At that time, Alex was bi-sexual. She was happy going out with a starting linebacker for our school's football team. Tall, lean, "kinda cute" and a semi-decent man. Number 43, Tom Beukanon for the Firebirds. Alex had wanted to be a part of the school talent show since she first read the flyer in the hall. She came to me asking if I would help her learn the song Tom let her choose and of corse I said yes. I'd do practically do anything for that girl.

I'm not sure how he found the time to learn piano, but he did it. Those two went on to win the talent show that night. They were so skillful out there - I knew she could do it. She lost her singing voice after that night though and hasn't been able to hold a note for very long ever since...

That's also around the time she realized who, nay what, she really was. I had always loved her, ever since I met her back in 6th grade. I kinda think she just thought of us as "just friends" which, the friend zone is very hard to get out of... After that though, she came straight to me and asked if I would stay with her forever. Not quite in the dating sense, but it was close enough for me. I wonder how long we'll be together in spirit for? Hopefully until we die, but that may be a bit much~

~~~~~ **  
Cap: OMG HI INTERNET! It's-a-me, Captain Awesome, and I'm back with a little "preview" that may or may not be backstory for another story I'll post later on. Still deciding on a name though, but I'm thinking about "Yuri School Life." Anyways, hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
